Out of luck
by violetlou
Summary: A new meta shows up robbing a bank with an unknown ability that is more troublesome than the flash ever thought it would be. Has the Flash finally run out of luck?
1. Lucky Lucy

**A/n: First attempt to write a Flash fic. English is not my first language so apologies for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)** **Chapter 1: Lucky Lucy**

 **7:15 p.m. Undisclosed location**.

"Guys!? Anyone? let me out of here!!" A man around his mid-twenties shouted struggling from his restraints. None came to answer his pleading and with a frustrated sigh he plopped down, his left eye twitching at the popping sound of the bubble wrap that he was wrapped in.

"My nose is itching!" he tried again with the same result. He banged his head at the pillow padded wall of the prison he was in.

"Seriously my nose is itching!"

 **11 hours earlier, 9:15 a.m. Central City Bank.**

The alarm designed to notify the residence of S.T.A.R labs of any meta-human attacks came blaring into life. A young man whose hair reaches pass his ears wheeled his chair towards the computer, hands flying through the keyboards like nothing and pulling out the CCTV where the crime was happening.

"Hey Barry, bank robbery at the CC Bank" he spoke through the comms.

"Female, armed and wearing a lot of pink, hard to miss really"

"On my way" Barry, also known as Flash replied.

"Any idea what her power is?"

"Uhh not sure. She's just walking and no ones stopping her cause the guards are fumbling over their guns and…"

"And?"

"Well tripping all over the place."

"Doesn't matter I'm already here."

"Careful Barry we don't know what her powers may be" Caitlin warned.

"Got it."

"Money in the bag please." the woman said to the employee pointing the equally pink gun on the scared woman.

"Hold it right there." The flash said immediately as he entered the Bank.

"Ohh the flash!" she giggled.

"Bad day to go robbing banks especially when I'm around."

"Nahh I'll say it's my luck day" she replied her arms raised in surrender.

The police siren sounded not from afar and soon the hero flashed towards the bank robber. Holding her hands behind her so she wouldn't make a run for it.

"Hey mind cuffing her for me? my hands are kinda full" he directed to one of the guards.

"Sure Flash" one of the guards approached the two, about to use the requested object only to trip and accidentally cuffing the wrong person. The female meta-human took the moment of opportunity to spin around and push the bound hero onto the floor.

"Names Luck Lucy, see ya!" she said as she blew a kiss towards the fallen speedster.

The flash immediately phased through the cuffs only for the recovering guard to accidentally tumble over him sending the two crashing towards the ground again. When he finally gotten the guard off of him, the meta Luck Lucy was already gone, leaving the hero wondering what just happened.


	2. What Just Happened?

**A/n: English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.** **Chapter 2: What just happened?** **9:25 a.m S.T.A.R Labs**

"Dude what just happened?" Cisco immediately asked as soon as Barry arrived at the cortex.

"I-I don't know" he admitted, he was also baffled by how he had let the robber escape, what's worse was that it only seemed that it was a simple bank robbery since the meta didn't appear to have used her powers.

"You sure she was a Meta?"

"We're sure"

"By the way how'd you get that bruise on your cheek?" the young tech genius pointed out.

"As far as I can recall she only pushed you" Barry's face flushed crimson mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked.

"Iaccidentalltripedonmywayhere"

"Bro much slower please"

"I-I accidentally tripped on my way here"

"Dude th-that's hilarious!" laughed Cisco.

"I Know your clumsy and all but to trip at super speed? that's just another whole new level!"

"Shut up man!"

"Cisco that is not funny! What if he had trip and got run over by a car or crash somewhere that could really hurt him. He could get seriously wounded due to the speed his traveling in" the resident doctor reprimanded Cisco.

"Oh I didn't thought of that"

"It's okay Cisco" said Barry.

"And you" Caitlin turned to the young man. "You need to be a lot more careful, now come over here and let's get that cleaned up after that we'll do a full body check up. You're due in one tomorrow anyway" she said, Barry was about to protest when he was cut off.

"No excuses. I'm going to check you over, see for myself you didn't broke anything"

"I'm going to see if I could find something about our Pink fashionista" Cisco called over to the two who were moving towards the med bay. Not long after Cisco heard glass breaking and Caitlin's reprimanding voice saying be more careful.

 **9:55 a.m CCPD**

"Allen!" came the voice of the CCPD's Captain as soon as he arrived at Barry's lab.

"Oh uh yes Sir?"

"What do you got on the Sanchez case?" he asked.

"I just finished it" the young CSI said pulling the brown folder from his desk from underneath his mug, causing said mug to crash onto the floor.

"I'll clean that up" he said as he stood up from his chair and moved towards his boss to handle over the files who was by the door but the sleeve of his shirt got caught into a loose nail pulling him backwards and sending him and the files crashing to the floor, the papers scattering. Singh only watched in horror how his CSI tumbled over.

"Oh my God I'm sorry about this!" Barry hastily tried to pick it all up but he accidentally bumped into one of the shelf sending some vials of flammable chemicals on the floor. He tried to get the mop near the light switch, accidentally turning on the lights which blew a fuse. Sparks flew over and the papers covered with flammable chemicals burst into flames. Singh and Barry stared dumbstruck at the growing fire before the Captain noticed that the sprinkler system wasn't working. He quickly rushed towards the fire extinguisher and blasted the fire with the white foam.

"What the hell was that Allen! Are you trying to burn this whole place down!?" he questioned angrily.

"I don't know sir. I-i mean no Sir"

"Hand me the case file when you get this place cleaned up!" and with that he turned and left the still dumbstruck CSI.

"What just happened?" Barry whispered to himself before the sprinkler system suddenly worked, startling the young man and leaving him soaking wet.


	3. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**A/n: Finally manage to make a lengthier chapter than the first two! hooray!! English is still not my first language so sorry in advance for any wrong grammars. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3: Wrong place at the wrong time**

 **10:35 a.m Jewelry Store**

Barry didn't know why, but it seemed like the universe was out to get him, that it was laughing at all the misfortunes that he was having.

Sure starting the day off with having a meta-human escape wasn't a great start and so was his natural clumsiness of tripping on air acting up more than usual (he doesn't usually trip while being the flash) and then almost setting the whole precinct on fire. Every one has their off day's. But c'mon, being at the center of a robbery? Not that he couldn't handle those crooks but he was in his civvies. The Flash could easily beat them within a second but Barry Allen can't unless he wants to expose his secret identity.

"Why me?" the unfortunate hero groaned.

 **20 minutes earlier 10:15 a.m**

"What do we got?" Barry asked as soon as he entered the jewelry store.

"Breaking and entering, but as far as we could tell nothing seemed to have been taken." Joe said before his phone began to ring. "I need to take this, see if you could find anything."

The young CSI then began to set up his equipment before walking towards the broken cases, his camera in hand.

"Hey Bear I need to go back to the precinct to run over another case with the Captain. You okay on your own here? "

"Yeah I'm good"

"Officer Ramirez will be here in a few minutes for follow ups, you can hitch a ride with him when you're done."

"Got it"

The detective soon left leaving Barry to survey the empty store. It wasn't adding up. Why break into a store full of expensive jewelries and take nothing? Apart from the broken lock and shattered glasses there was nothing more unless...It all clicked. If it appeared that nothing was taken then the police won't think anything wrong and leave things be. This was the reason. Then if he's right, the perp's would be back. He needed to call Joe. Barry reached for his phone only to realize that it wasn't in his pocket. He must have left it on his desk. Then he remembered that there was a phone booth just across the street and so he turned around only to be met with a barrel of a gun.

 **10:35 a.m**

"Why me?" the unfortunate hero groaned.

"Well, well who do we have here?" the one holding the gun said.

"I thought you said there won't be any cops around by this time" another perpetrator entered.

"Yeah well he doesn't seem like a cop, What are ya kid?"

"I'm a CSI" Barry answered.

"Why don't you shoot him already" the 2nd of the two suggested. The safety of the gun clicked and there was a contemplative look that settled upon the first robber which made Barry gulp.

"Shoot ya say? ya know once ya shoot a cop dead the whole squadron's gonna be chasin' our asses nonstop, but since yer' only one of those sciency whatnot, then that's not gonna be a problem"

"My Dad's a cop, so it's still going to be a problem and five minutes from now the police will be returning" Barry said confidently but on the inside he was panicking. Why the hell did he say that? Now this goon's will have something to hold over once the police do get here.

"Bill, grab what ya can and stuff it in the bag" the gun man ordered throwing his back pack to 'Bill'. No soon after Bill cleaned up the whole case did a patrol car pulled up. The man wielding the gun cursed before glancing down at the young CSI.

"What do ya say bout taking a little joy ride" he grinned before harshly grabbing the Barry.

"Barry you almost done?" one of the cops asked as he saw Barry by the door, a frown digging on his face at the nervous look the young man had. Abruptly the uniformed officer as well as officer Ramirez took their gun and pointed it at Barry's general direction.

"Drop your weapon and let him go!" Ramirez ordered.

"I don't think so, let us pass or the kid gets it" and to make his point clear he jabbed the gun harder at the CSI's head.

"Barry it's okay, we're gonna get you out off there" the other officer reassured lowering their gun and letting the two plus Barry near a black car. "Let him go"

"Yeah I don't think so, he's one of yers' and a cop's kid. He'll come in handy sometime in the future." he fired some shots, aiming the gun at their feet. The two police officers ducked for cover while the gun man and Barry slid at the back and Bill at the drivers seat.

"Gun it"

"Sure thing Boss" The cars engine roared and was soon out on the street.

Officer Ramirez along with his partner scrambled towards their car and chased after the speeding vehicle.

"Call back up, Joe will be so pissed"

 **10:45 a.m CCPD**

Joe West was at Captain Singh's office discussing about a new case when suddenly the door swung open, starling the two occupants.

"God damn it! Officer Andrews you better have a good reason why you didn't knock before barging into my office" Officer Andrews swallowed before remembering why he barged in unannounced.

"Captain, Detective West, Mr. Allen has been taken hostage"

"What!" both men exclaimed.

"It seemed the crooks returned when all cops were gone. Officer Ramirez took pursuit while radioing it in but they lost them. They're heading back to the precinct to give a full report." Andrews breathed out.

"Thank you for informing us, you may take your leave."

"Sir" he nodded then turned to Joe.

"Detective West, well find him" and with that he exited the office.

"We'll find him Joe" The captain repeated putting his hand on the detectives shoulder for reassurance.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Allen seems to have the worst luck"

"What do you mean Captain?"

"Just this morning he almost burned down this building now he's a hostage with armed and potentially dangerous robbers that's momentarily out of our radar. Now c'mon let's meet with Ramirez"

 **10:55 a.m Inside a nondescript black vehicle**

"Uhmm so where are you taking me?" Barry asked nervously as he glanced at his two captor's, more so on the one holding a gun against him. Wow he just gotten himself kidnapped and now their stuck in a friggin traffic. He looked to his right hoping that he could get the attention of the driver of the other car besides the one he is on. The occupants of the other car were laughing for no reason but from the haziness and smoke whirling inside of the vehicle he concluded that those kids were high and would be of no help at all.

 _'Great'_

"That's none of yer' god damn business" the yet to be named bad guy said.

"It kinda is, you people kidnapped me" the mans eye brow twitched in irritation. Barry tried to sneak a look back again at the other car, frowning when one of the kids gave him the finger.

"Kid, one more word and I'll fucking blow yer' head off" Mr. gunman -Barry decided to call in his head- threatened.

"I'm 25 plus you shooting me defeats the whole purpose to why you even took me" the kidnapped CSI said exasperated before his eyes widened.

"W-wait! what are you gonna do wi-" his words were abruptly ended when the gunman raised the gun and struck the young man on the head rendering him unconscious.


	4. I Lost My Shoe

**A/n: I don't have much to say so here's chapter 4. Thank you for those who reviewed the previous three chapters. It is very much appreciated. I forgot to put up a disclaimer at the first chapter so I'll put it here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.** **Warning** (Is this considered a warning?) **: Mentions of drug use.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4: I lost my shoe**

 **11:55 a.m Abandoned Warehouse**

Heavy eyelids fluttered open only to close again. _'Damn bright lights'._ A pained groan escaped his lips as he tried to open his eyes again though at a much slower pace. Squinting his eyes as his vision adjusted, taking in his surroundings. There were many crates that laid abandoned, boarded up windows and the general scent of dust filing up his nose. _'Why do the bad guys always choose abandoned warehouses?'_

"Achoo!" he let out startling the two other men he was with.

"Christ!" cursed one of the men.

"Sorry" Barry sniffed but was ignored.

"So how much did we got?"

"Loads, so what are we going to do with the kid?" Bill pointed at Barry who was tied up in a chair.

"I'm 25!" they ignored him.

"With this much loot and the police on ta us we can use the kid to leave town. Sort of a bargaining chip. They let us leave then they get their CSI back" Bill nodded in understanding.

"Wow man you come up with the most ingenuous plan"

"Nahh can't keep the credit for the heist. Heard that some crook called Snart used that one once thought I could pull it off as easily as he did" he admitted.

"And that my friend is called intellectual infringement which is not cool" drawled a man who emerged from the shadows.

 _'Seriously could my luck get any worst!'_ Barry internally screamed.

"Who are ya!?" Mr. gunman shouted aiming his gun at Captain Cold. The master thief didn't even bat an eyelash at that, choosing to remain impassive.

"Oh you already have a guest" the villain mocked. Barry sent an unimpressed look towards Cold noticing the hint of mocking at the mans words, he was sure that was directed at him.

"I said who are ya!?" Snart ignored the question.

"Tell me gentlemen, who's idea did you stole? Who's territory did you encroach and now who do you think your talking to?" he questioned.

"Yours, you're that Snart guy?" Bill guessed.

"Bingo, your smarter than you look. Here's what I want you to do. Your gonna leave empty handed and never show your face's again in any place that I have laid claim" Bill frowned while mr.gunmans face turned red with anger.

"Who do ya think ya are!? ya bastard!" he exclaimed and before he could fire Cold pulled out the cold gun from where it was holstered and shot the man on his hand, the one holding the gun. Mr.gunman howled in pain clutching the frozen appendage near his chest.

"Now scram before I turn you into a living ice sculpture, an ugly one" Bill was the first to scramble out quickly followed by the gunman. Leonard Snart then turned to the bound CSI.

"I'll get ya back for this!" Mr. gunman threatened before retreating.

"Uhm hi?" Barry mentally face palmed. Snart raised an eyebrow. "A little help?" the villain shrugged before untying the knot effectively releasing Barry. The young man rubbed his wrist which were red from being bound too tight. It didn't bother him. He knew it would heal in less than an hour.

"So uhhm what are you doing here!? I mean not that I'm not grateful, which I'm certainly not, your a thief and I'm the Flash and I thought we had a deal about hurting people -I mean about NOT hurting people because you just shot a guy and he might loose his hand an- are you stealing that!?" Barry stop mid rambling, staring incredulously at the master thief who were pocketing some expensive looking necklaces.

"I'm just going to take half of it, sorta payment for rescuing the scarlet speedster. And our deal only talks about killing a person plus the cold gun was set to its lowest setting, he won't loose his hand...maybe." Cold answered amazingly understanding all the speedster's rambled out questions.

"What!!"

 **11:55 a.m CCPD**

"It's been more than an hour! What the hells taking Ramirez so long!?" Detective West questioned angrily. His son has been taken and the only two men who were present at Barry's kidnapping have not yet returned. Singh opened his mouth to tell the detective to calm down when the Officer's they were waiting for entered the precinct only with three more additional company in handcuffs.

"Officer Ramirez, Officer Mason" Singh greeted.

"Sir, I'm sorry it took us a while to return. We were heading back when we were caught in traffic when this fools rolled up besides us, they were obviously on drugs and it was hard restraining them in a middle of traffic." Ramirez explained, Singh sighed.

"It's okay, Officer Mason go get them booked"

"Right away" he then turned to the detective "Joe we'll do everything to find Barry. Just as soon as we rid of this three" Mason grabbed two of the teens, stirring them to booking with Ramirez following behind with the third teen in tow.

"Hey! I know that guy!" the third teen exclaimed, giggling as he pointed at the computer screen behind Joe's back. Joe frowned, turning to his back and looking at the screen that displayed his foster son before his eyes widened.

"You've seen him!? Where?" Joe asked hurriedly. The teen nodded a grin still plastered on his face showing how high he was.

"Yup, he looked like a puppy" he stated.

"Son where did you see him? he's been kidnapped, tell me where you've seen him?"

"Oh no the puppy got kidnapped!" the teen exclaimed worriedly "I wanna rescue the puppy now, I said that to Jack. I said 'Can we adopt that puppy!' but he ignored me. Jackie there-" he pointed to his friend "-Gave him the birdie, poor puppy" Joe was half amused and half irritated. Amused that the teen kept referring to Barry as a puppy, irritated because the kid was giving him nothing.

"Ohhh wait the car had numbers. Did you know cars have numbers?" he said as if it was the most amazing thing ever. "I didn't know Z was a number. Now I hate cars. they have math on it. I was so greatest in math that I always get a big F on my card unlike my stupid classmates. None of them gets F in math. Oh the puppy likes cars, he was in the one with the number Z and X" He rambled but to Joe it suddenly dawned on him that the kid was rambling the Plate numbers of the car Barry was in.

"Kid, What were the numbers of the car? the one with the Z and X?"

"It's Ricky"

"Huh?"

"Me name Ricky" he slurred pointing to himself.

"Ok Ricky what were the numbers" satisfied with the detective saying his name he rattled the plate numbers of the car.

 **12:00 p.m Out side the warehouse**

The two walked outside the warehouse in silence with Barry feeling awkward around the other man so he decided to just not look anywhere in front so he did not saw the dog droppings till he stepped on it.

"Gahh! you got to be kidding me" he tried to scrape his shoe on the sewer grate but somehow his left foot wedge itself on it's opening. He tried prying it out, tugging it hard but to no avail. He frowned in frustration before yanking it hard. His foot finally budge but the sudden action caused him to fall on his behind and staring at the stupid damn grate. When Snart turned around he was met with a frustrated young man staring menacingly at the sewer grate. Barry noticed the mans stare before speaking in a defeated tone.

"I lost my shoe " Leonard just stared completely lost.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I lost me shoe!" Well that's something you don't see or hear everyday. Barry had the guts to pout and Leonard just rolled his eyes at the speedster's childish action. Barry finally got on his feet, walking pass the villain who heard the tell tail sign of a cocking gun. He whirled around, Cold gun already in hand and fired, unfortunately Barry heard the gun too. And in a flash he had knocked the gunman out putting him in the trajectory of the cold gun. His grin faltered when he felt the biting pain from the frost that covered and blasted him to the side of a car leaving a huge dent on it and an unconscious Flash. Captain Cold blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out an uncharacteristic groan.

"Great"


	5. Running Out of Luck (Literally)

**DeadlyThorn1997** and **Guest** : I couldn't help my self _. I just had to put a reference from that episode where Sam was also suffering from bad luck.

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5: Running Out of Luck...Literally**

 **12:20 p.m S.T.A.R Labs (Cortex)**

"Any news on Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing yet, Joe's following a lead. He'll call us when they find Barry. Now for the mean time can you stop pacing? it's kinda making me dizzy and it's not like Barry would waltz in if you keep at it" Cisco said.

"Sorry" Caitlin apologized sheepishly.

"Try being carried in" A voice came from the entrance of the cortex. The two members of the Flash team whipped their head towards the voice in shock.

"You!" exclaimed Cisco.

"Me" Leonard replied.

"Wh-what? How? huh?" Cisco unintelligently asked.

"What are you doing here and how'd you get in?" Caitlin asked overcoming her shock.

"Came to drop someone off, as you can see" Oh right, they didn't notice the person swung over the villain's shoulder like a sack of potato.

"Barry!" the two exclaimed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?" Cold asked.

"Your Captain Cold, your a thief who stole my cold gun, leader of the rouges, double crossing douche, and did I forgot to mention you stole MY cold gun, need I go on?" the resident nerd listed off. Cold just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what my sister sees in you" he drawled out and narrowed his eyes when Cisco turned red. "But fine, he got hit by the cold gun...accidentally"

"Accidentally? are you serious?" Snart just shrugged.

"Where do I put him? or am I just to simply drop him?"

"Oh right! follow me" Caitlin led the thief towards the medbay and Snart deposited the unconscious hero on the bed. Once on the bed she began to check up on her friend.

"Run along now" Cisco pointed to the exit.

"You don't need to tell me twice"

"And don't you dare steal anything on your way out!" Cisco shouted after the man, Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"What? he just might" Caitlin was just about to say something when a groan came from the bed.

"Dude you awake?"

"Uhgg yeah"

"Mind telling us what happened?"

"Uhgg I got kidnapped, Snart arrived cause he got some bone to pick with my kidnappers. They stole from his territory. They run away and we were already out of the warehouse I was being held in when Mr.gunman decided to comeback. I punch him at the same time cold fired but he wasn't aiming for me it was the gunman."

"Well I guess Cold was right about accidentally shooting you, he brought you here you know" Caitlin said.

"Great, now I owe him again"

Just then the alarm blared into life. And before the two could blink Barry was already out of the bed and in the cortex. Both Cisco and Caitlin followed suit at a normal pace.

"What is it?"

"It's Luck Lucy" Barry answers.

"Uhhg I hate it when the bad guys decides to name themselves" the nerd groaned, Caitlin shot him a look and Cisco just shrug.

"By the way, you're missing one shoe" Cisco pointed out but Barry decided that it was unnecessary for his friends to find out how he lost his shoe.

"Where is she?"

"Central City Museum, Are you sure you're already okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" and with a swirl of lightning he was gone.

 **12:30 p.m Central City Museum**

Lucille Charms also known -or going to be known- as Lucky Lucy blinked when the ruby she was holding disappeared from her hand.

"Looking for this" the Flash asked from where he was standing.

"Flash, I see your still in one piece. Tell me, have you been having a bad day? It's understandable since all of us experience bad luck, more so than the others"

"What are you saying?"

"Come and find out" she said at the same time as she pulled out a banana from her pocket and began eating it.

 _'She's gone bananas'_ Cisco's voice came through Barry's ear piece. Barry just looked on with a big question mark floating above his head but then he charged forward only to slip on the very banana peel Lucky Lucy just threw away. The female villain then tasered the hero at maximum setting. She knelt down to pluck the Ruby out of the flash's hand.

"I'll give you a clue, You're running out of luck" And with that she stood up, flipped her long curly blond hair, twisted her body and strutted out of the museum. When Barry finally gotten over his shock (pun intended), Lucky Lucy was already gone. Again.

 **12:35 p.m S.T.A.R Labs (Cortex)**

"You just got beaten by a banana peel" Cisco deadpanned as soon as Barry entered the cortex, already in his civilian attire.

"She tasered me"

"A.Banna.Peel! Hero of Central City beaten by a banana peel!"

"Okey, Cisco! Stop it. My prides already been bruised no need to rub it in"

"Stop it you two" Caitlin reprimanded "Now while you guys where talking about bananas, Facial rec-"

"Banana peel" Cisco corrected but Caitlin sent him this look that made him shrunk and shut up.

"As I was saying, Facial rec found our meta. Her names Lucille Charms. At the time of the Particle accelerator explosion she was at a casino and was hospitalized for about a week. I did some digging and from the records it seamed that she was loads deep in debt then suddenly it all cleared up since the people she owes money died from weird and unexpected deaths."

"Weird and unexpected deaths?" Barry frowned.

"Yeah, one died from being crushed by his piano while it was being moved the other was uhm accidentally shot by a hunter when he came home from a costume party. He apperantly was at the forest near the party location and was going home. He was dressed as uh a dear. So uhhh..." Caitlin trailed off baffled by their indeed unusual death's. Both Barry and Cisco had this look of disbelief as they listened to their resident doctor. Caitlin continued reading "From the autopsy report the first guy had multilple bruises, fractured bones and cuts a week before he died and all were reported came from accidents. The same for the second victim but his bruises only dated as far as less that 48 hours."

"So what you're saying is that somehow Lucky Lucy's power is to give people bad luck and if not countered soon could lead to death?" a look of disbelief crawled on Cisco's face.

"I'm not sure, She keeps hinting about misfortunes and bad luck but there's absolutely nothing scientific about how it leads to death or how she even casuses bad luck." Barry paled at the revelation. How was he suppose to fight against bad luck?

"Have you been experiencing bad luck more than usual?" Cisco turned to Barry and asked.

"Bad luck more than usual?" he shot his friend an incredulous look.

"What? just being specific"

"Yeah I guess so" he answered truthfully before looking at a screen displaying a news.

 _'Security Guard of Central City Bank killed by a runaway truck'_ a reporter from channel 52 said. A picture of said security guard popped up on the screen.

"Wait I've seen him before, he was the guard that accidentally hand cuffed me" Barry said focusing on the television.

 _'The driver of the truck claims that he does not now how his vehicle started on it's own, but had stated that he had left the keys on the ignition. According to bystanders they saw a bird flew through the window with something shiny in it's beak. It may be possible that the death of the security guard may be due to the bird accidentally turning on the cars engine._ '

"We need to find a way to stop Lucy's power's. Me and that guard may not be the only one she had used her powers on nor will be the last" Barry grimly said. "I'll be heading to jitters since me and Iris were suppose to meet there... five minutes ago"

"Wait, did any one tell her I was kidnapped?"

"I don't know"

"Is it okay for you to even go out there in the open when you've somehow been whammied? uh cursed? uhhg been struck with bad luck?" Caitlin asked worriedly since those they knew who came in contact with Lucy's power had died horrible deaths.

"I don't know, probably not but it would take a lot more than a banana peel to kill me" Cisco snickered and a small smile made it's way onto Caitlin's face. "Plus having accelerated healing has its perks" he was about to run off when Cisci spoke up.

"Hey man, you know your still missing one shoe" Barry looked down and true enough one of his foot was only clad with his sock, good thing he keeps a pair of sneakers in S.T.A.R labs.


	6. A Series of Misfortune

**Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 6: A Series of Misfortune**

 **12:40 pm C.C Jitters**

"Barry, you're late" Iris stated as soon as her best friend took his seat.

"Sorry, Lucky Lucy struck again."

"New meta? did you found out her powers?" she inquired.

"Yeah she can give people bad luck."

"That's her powers? How did she even acquired that?"

"Dunno hey have you already ordered?"

"Not yet I was waiting for you now c'mon let's get our drink" Iris and Barry went and ordered their usuals with Barry paying since he was late.

"Uhmm excuse me but this isn't what I ordered" Barry said after he tasted his coffee. It was cold and not something he would want to drink after being blasted by the cold gun not so long ago.

"I'm sorry I'm kinda new here" the barista said taking back the iced coffee and replacing it with Barry's usual. But as she was about to hand over the coffee another barista bumped into the new one causing her to stumble forward, spilling the hot beverage on the speedster. And even though things come by slow for said speedster he did not saw that one coming. He yelped in pain when the scalding hot coffee made contact with his skin, seeping through his clothes.

"Barry are you okay!?"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" she apologised profusely pulling out paper towels to wipe some of the coffee that spilled on the counter.

"No, no it's okay, can I uhh have some paper towels?" the girl wordlessly handed him some.

"I am so sorry, I'll get you another cup"

"It's okay, uh I'll just have the iced coffee back"

"Bu-"

"No, really it's okay" she reluctantly gave back his previous cup. Barry and Iris silently exited Jitters with Iris hailing a cab.

"Let's get you home to change."

"Thanks"

"So you've been hit by bad luck" she didn't asked, merely stated.

"I've been hit by bad luck" he confirmed.

 **1:00 pm West Residence**

As soon as they arrived Barry immediately flashed up to his room and within just a few seconds was dressed in a coffee free shirt.

"That was fast."

"Well I am the flash" he remarked. Iris just rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Barry following.

"Uhgg I'm so hungry"

"Been busy?"

"You could say that" he said the pitch of his voice rising up a bit. Iris narrowed her eyes knowing immediately that something was up.

"Spill" she stared at her best friend.

"Uhmm I got kidnapped while processing a crime scene, no cop was around and Officer Ramirez was on his way. The robbers returned when they thought the place would be momentarily empty, they did not expect me to be there "

"And your just telling me now!?"

"Sorry"

"No, I won't accept that apology unless you make me a sandwich" a smile formed on Barry's face at that and he wordlessly took the necessary ingredients to prepare a sandwich. Iris took her sit content that her Bear admitted it. Barry was slicing the tomato when Iris asked Barry a question that totally slipped his mind.

"Does Dad know your okay?" Barry uncharacteristically cursed because he totally forgot about that. Ramirez saw him get taken and surely would have told Joe by now. Which means his foster Dad might still be out there looking for him and his kidnappers and in his worry he accidentally stabbed his hand instead of the tomato.

"Gahh!"

"Barry! oh my god" he immediately yanked the blade from where it was embedded. Iris rushed towards him, cloth in hand and pressed it on the bleeding wound.

"Oh my god Barry are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay can I borrow your phone, I need to call Joe."

"Barry, you just stabbed your self, we'll call dad once your hand gets bandaged up" Barry nodded pressing the towel on the wound while Iris went on to grab the first aid kit. After wrapping Barry's hand she then went on to clean the knife and continued making a sandwich for Barry. She just put the finished sandwiches in front of Barry when her phone rang.

"Thanks Iris" Barry muttered while Iris smiled before answering her phone.

"Now?...No it's not a problem... I'll head on over"

"Iris?"

"That was my Boss, he wants me to head on over to CCPN to finalise my article on the flash. You want me to call on Dad?"

"Nahh I'll call Joe."

"Ok then see you later" the two said their goodbye's as Iris took off in a cab. Not long after Barry went back inside to grab his coat then made his way towards the precinct in a flash.

 **1:25 p.m CCPD**

He relatively made it to the precinct intact save for a potted plant almost falling on his head when he stopped at an alley. He was heading up to his lab when someone called out to him.

"Allen!?"

"Huh? oh Captain, What can I do for you Sir?" Singh stared at the young man in front of him.

"Thought you were kidnapped" Barry winced "We got half a dozen squad car looking for you, Joe's been worried sick! he's been scouring the city, looking under rocks searching for you and you -who was supposed to be kidnapped- just walks in here without a say!? My men are also doing their best to find you" The captain ranted. Frustrating hours of long search only for the person they were looking for to waltz into the precinct like nothing happened.

"Uhh so I should go back to being kidnapped again?" Barry questioned, trying to placate the captain only for it to do the opposite.

"Are you serious right now!? For the brightest CSI we have you're also an idiot."

"If it's any better I'll go and call Joe now?"

"Do it now!" the older man barked out before retreating to his office to call off the search.

"God damn Allen always causing trouble" and "Another headache" Barry faintly heard the Captain mutter.

Once in his lab he let out a sigh and then zoomed around the area to look for his phone. He found his cell under the files of unsigned reports and of on going cases. Swiping it open there he check the multiple unread messages. Wincing when he heard all of the messages Joe left on his voice mail. He was about to press the call button when he received an incoming call alert. It was from Caitlin.

"Caitlin what is it? something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong, Cisco just wanted you to come here at STAR labs."

"Did he say what for?" Barry heard the doctor sigh.

 _"No, Cisco uhm thought of a way to uhh I think repel the bad luck you've been having."_

"Isn't that a good thing?"

 _"Well...why don't you just come here and see for yourself"_ she sounded a bit unsure.

"Sure I'll be there in a sec" He then hang up on his friend and left his lab. Upon exiting the precinct he went on to go somewhere less crowded to speed his way to STAR labs, an alley perhaps? when he tripped on an uneven pavement sending him crashing forward to the person in front of him. The woman gasped in surprise, her grocery bag dropping down. Barry opened his eyes not realizing he had closed it and came face to face with a red and shocked face of a woman. He felt something soft. His gaze slowly trailed down to the woman's chest and pulled his hands away faster than lightning. Barry's own face burning from embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-" mid sentence a fist collided to his face knocking him down. The woman straightened her clothes, picked up her grocery bag and left the poor speedster on the ground. Barry groaned in pain.

"F* my life" he said still sprawled on the ground as passerby's continued to give him weird looks, snickering and blatantly pointing to him whispering stuff to their children.


	7. Good Luck Charms and Lucky Charms

*A/n at the end of this chapter.

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 7: Good Luck Charms and Lucky Charms**

 **1:45 pm S.T.A.R labs (Cortex)**

"What took you so long?" Caitlin questioned as soon as Barry set foot in the cortex.

"Got into a little bit of trouble"

"Oh my! What happened to you?" the resident doctor asked worriedly upon seeing her friends state. His hand was bandaged, his face sporting a black eye and his cloathes were ruffled and dirty. When she neared him she almost did a double take at his smell.

"You don't wanna know" Caitlin just nodded.

"So where's Cisco?"

"At the park, he texted me that he's on his way back so let's just wait for him" the doctor replied.

"Ok then in the mean time I'm going to take a shower. I don't want Cisco seeing me like this" Barry said.

"Nope to late, I'm already here. So what do you not want me seeing?" the engineer grinned while Barry groaned.

"Nothing"

"Woah what happened to you man? Did you go dumpster diving?"

"No"

"There's a banana peel on your shoulder" Cisco pointed out "And you smell like one" he added swatting the air around him like he was clearing the air. Barry glared at his friend.

"C'mon man, your hands all bandaged up and what happened to your face?"

Barry gave an irritated sigh before giving in. He knows Cisco won't stop bugging him nit until he gets his answer.

"I stabbed my self" He lifted his wounded hand. "A woman punch me when I accidentally touch... her chest " he whispered the last part as he pointed to his bruised eye, his face turning red as he recalled what happeded. Cisco laughed at that unapologetic at all and Caitlin coughed on her hand trying not to laugh.

"Then as I was heading here my phone started ringing, suprising me which I then ended up crashing to a dumpster. Crashing not diving."

"Man your lucks getting worse by the second. Lucky for you, you got me" Cisco said proudly pointing to himself. Catlin audibly sighed from where she was seated.

"I still think it's rediculous" Cisco pouted at Caitlin to which the blond doctor just rolled her eyes. The resident engineer then traipsed towards a covered table with Barry trailing behind.

"What is it?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Behold, The counter measures agains bad luck" he said dramatically before pulling off the sheets.

"Uhh what are they?"

"Good luck charms" Cisco said with a serious look on his face.

"Good luck charms?"

"Yes good luck charms... Now, now don't give me that look just listen for a bit. See Miss Fortune-"

"Lucky Lucy" Barry inserted.

"Gahh! I totally hate it when they give themselves name"

"Cisco" Caitlin warned.

"Okay, okay Lucky Lucy" Cisco said with great disdain to which Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes. "Gives people bad luck when she touches them. I think she changes the positive energy they have into negative affecting the energy of those around them so this nrgative energy which is the bad luck meets yhe energy around which are humans and objects its causes both different energy to clash against each other warranting for the nirman enegy to efficiently counter act the negative one. Its just the world eliminating the negative energy thats why aftet a while the victim dies. So It's not bad luck per see but a total collission of disagreeing energy resulting for the negative energy to be remove from existence" and with that he turned to his frieds, his arms open wide as he finished his explanation. Silence permitted in the room with Barry and Caitlin staring at Cisco's smug face.

"You just totally made that up didn't you" the speedser deadpaned.

"I did not" Cisco said as if scandelized. Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine I did" Cisco admitted, bowing his head in defeat.

"Uhm nice try though?" Caitlin tried to cheer up her friend but it only manage to make Cisco feel more depressed, she looked at Barry for help but he just shrugged. He got nothing.

"I got nothing" he admitted.

"Gee guys thank you for your support why don't you just say 'Ohh Cisco at least you came up with something no matter how stupid and far fetch it is we'll come to you for more idiotic explenations somewhere in the not so near future' really guys?" the tech genius mocked.

"C'mon man we didn't mean it like that" Barry tried.

"Yeah at least it uhh sounded believable" Caitlin smiled to which Cisco finally returned.

"I know but I still think Lucky charms can repel these bad luck cause you know..." he trailed off.

"Okay then, what do you got?" Barry asked if only to appease his friend.

"I have this cat eye necklace, three keys tied together for a necklace, scarab beattle, alligators teeth, a luck horseshoe, a ladder-"

"Aren't ladders bad luck too?"

"Walking under one is"

"So what am I suppose to do? Carry that all around town?"

"Yes?" he didn't let Barry reply and made sure to continue. "We also have lady bugs, crickets. We don't have an elephant so we'll make do with this poster, a laughing Buddha and best of all a lucky four leaf clover" Cisco pulled out the last item fron somewhere and handed it to Barry.

"It only has three"

"What? but I had to crawl all over the park looking for this. I had to fight over it from a six years old who's parent's where on the phone probably calling the cops on me" complained Cisco.

"It's three"

"Give me that... one, two, three. Your right"

"How about a rabbits foot?" Caitlin asked to which Cisco grimaced.

"Nope, Na-uh, No rabbit's foot"

"Why?"

"There was this show that featured a rabbits foot which is all bad hodoo and shit and it turned out bad for those who ever looses it. Kinda like in Barry's situation. They die. So with Barry already saddled with bad luck, he'll loose it immediately" Barry protested at that with a hey but was left unheard "So no."

"Ok then, But I'm not gonna carry all that stuff"

"Why? Do you know how hard it was to look for all this stuff?"

"You ordered it online"

"Do you know how hard it was to Google all this stuff?" he rephrased.

"You want me to carry a ladder and all this other things while running. I don't have a pocket nor will I wear any of it"

"The ladder is lucky, I attest you. It saved me from spending the week with my crazy uncle by falling on him"

"Again, I won't carry it around. How am I suppose to fight with a ladder dragging me down?"

"Uhgg fine" Cisco crissed his arms and pouted. "But here, take this" Barry looked at the item Cisco handed.

"An acorn?"

"Huh it's kinda fitting" Caitlin said.

"Its a good luck charm associated with the norse god Thor.

"Cool"

"But kinda Ironic too since it is said that it protects you from being struck by lightning" Barry cracked a smile at that, trully ironic indeed but none the less thankfull for Cisco's effort to help him out.

"I'm keeping it anyway. Thanks for this Cisco" the speedster said honesty.

"Sure man" Cisco said leaning on another table that held some sort of gun. It was a working prototype based on Harry's gun and was set precariously on the table. Cisco may have forgotten the way it was placed and knocked it over. Things happened quickly. As soon as the gun hit the ground it was suddenly triggered and hit barry with an energized beam hurling him towards the metal table that held the good luck charms.

CRASH.

"Oops... my bad" Cisco said sheepishly when Caitlin looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Barry just groaned from where he laid.

"Is that Lucky Charms?" he asked when he had looked sideways, immediately eyeing the red cereal box with a leprechaun character as its design.

"His fine" Caitlin sighed in relief while Cisco on the other hand swoopes the cereal box and hugging it tightly.

"Nope. This is mine. Mine" he possessively stated.

 **A/** **n:** So...I have no explanation to how Lucky Lucy's power works, like at all nor will I put one up. It's just my excuse to make it easy writting this fic. So there you have it, don't expect any sciency talk or explanation about LL's power.


	8. I'm on Fire, So Put it Out

**Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 8: I'm on Fire, So Put It Out**

 **2:25 pm S.T.A.R Labs (Cortex)**

Thirty minutes later Barry stepped into the cortex again after showering in one of the private bathrooms in STAR labs, which he was truly grateful of the facility for having one. He had changed into one of the spare pants he had in case of an emergency, that emergency being if his pants catches on fire like the ones he had at the beginning when he received his powers or if a meta human manages to destroy his flash suit while on duty -for instance the one with plastique- and of course a STAR labs shirt. Freshly cleaned and not reeking of old Chinese take outs and whatever else he had crashed into the young hero made his way to where Cisco was seated.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Nope, traffic cams haven't found her yet" Cisco said as he spun his chair to face Barry.

"By the way, where's Caitlin?"

"She offered to go for a snack run" Barry nodded and went over to one of the computer's, watching as the facial recognition program work and shift through the throngs of people, checking out if any one matches their meta when suddenly smoke began to come out from the monitor.

"That can't be good" said Cisco rissing from his swivel chair and as soon as those words left his mouth the computer burst into flames.

"Ok not good, not good. Barry do something!" the tech genius shouted in panic. Barry saw a folder lying near the burning monitor and took it. He used the folder to try and fan out the flames but it only made it worse. And somehow the folder he was using caught on fire too because he was fanning it too close.

"Barry! put it out!"

"I'm trying!"

Cisco watched helplessly as his best friend tried to put out the flames finally realising that Lucy's power was something that shouldn't be taken lightly or made fun off. Barry threw the folder on the ground trying to smolder it by stomping on it. Which wasn't really a good idea even though the folder was no longer lit with fire his pant leg were.

"Dude you're on fire!"

"I'm on fire? Gaah I'm on fire!" the speedster was all in for panicking when suddenly he was sprayed with a layer of thick white foam, then the still burning console. Cisco just gaped at the scene.

"I was gone for less than thirty minute's and you manage to somehow set yourself on fire!?" scolded the doctor who was holding a fire extinguisher.

"No! I-I was- it was. I mean- I didn't mean to-"

"We really need to find this meta and reverse whatever she did to you" Caitlin sighed, putting the extinguisher on the table and leaning on it. Cisco who hadn't spoken since the fire was put out turned to Barry.

"Dude! you just killed one of my computers!"

"I almost got burned alive here and you're more worried about the computer than me?" Barry asked incredulously. Cisco shrugged.

"What? I've known that computer longer that I have known you" Barry gave the man this look asking if he was serious.

"Well, I own STAR labs now, so technically it was my computer"

"Man not cool, you can't pull the 'I'm the owner' card like that on your bro, that's just un bro like"

"Ye-"

"Boys" the tone of Caitlin's voice made Barry hold his tounge and swallow his words. The two boys answered in unison.

"Yes?"

"No fighting"

"Yes ma'am" they answered together again.

"Good, now here" she smiled at them puling out a plastic bag of big belly burger take out.

"Sweet"

"Caitlin, you my friend are totally awesome" Cisco praised.

"I know"

The two young men, who merely second's ago were arguing grinned at each other before rummaging through the plastic bag, checking out what greasy and unhealthy food Caitlin bought.

"Vegetable salad? Uhgg yuck" the tech genious complained.

"That's mine" the doctor took the salad from Cisco who was making disgusting gestures at Caitlin's choice of food.

"You went to a place serving fast food to get rabbit food" Caitlin rolled her eyes at Cisco's dramatic scrutinization. "Only vegetable I'll be eating is this sweet deep oil fried wonderful potato thing called fries" Barry chuckled taking a bite from the burger he took.

"And you know what will do great with this master piece? a milk shake"

"True, I'm on it" the speedster said to the team. Caitlin was about to protest when in a blink of an eye he was already gone.

"I don't think you shou-" Caitlin cut her self of when she noticed she was already to late. Then a blur sped in to the room only to slip down on the ground, the milk shake landing on his head.

"Barry, try not to use your speed at the moment" Caitlin gently said as she help the young man up. Barry scrunch his nose when the feeling of something cold and sticky slid behind his neck.

"I'm in need of a shower again" annoyed and frustrated at his luck turning for the worse he thoughtlessly kick the metal leg of near by table. It didn't end well. He painfully stubbed his toe and it hurt like hell, painful enough to make him cry out multiple profanities.

"Filter dude! Man if you keep that up I might just have to built you your own safely padded room where nothing can get to you or where you won't accidentally hurt your self"

"Ha ha very funny Cisco" Barry said dryly before heading out to shower. Again. Could things go any more worse?


	9. Knock Yourself Out

**A/n: A few more chapters, probably two or three more till i finish this fic. Nothing much to say really.**

 **Write-To-You** \- thanks for always leaving a review and finding this fic funny even when sometimes I doubt my self because my humor is not the best. Really, you're much appriciated.

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 9: Knock Yourself Out**

 **2:50 p.m S.T.A.R Labs**

After a quick shower which thankfully didn't lead to any mishaps Barry strode to one of the many labs the facility has.

"Any news?" he asked Caitlin who shook her head in response.

"Nothing, where's Cisco?"

"Down at the pipeline, though I'm not sure what he's doing down there"

"You've been here for hours, what about your CSI work? "

"I'm on call so no biggie" Caitlin nodded and said nothing more. She turned to one of her mini side projects to relieve her bordom while Barry took a sit just a few feet away from Caitlin. Bored with nothing to do, the young hero began to tap his finger on the metal table. At the moment Barry was only tapping in a single beat but after a few minutes at watching Caitlin work quietly he began to tap to the rhythm of Smooth Criminal. At first the resident doctor was fine with it even as Barry's tapping became louder, Caitlin tried her best to ignore the noise. But as soon as the young hero began to drum on the different objects laid out on the table her patience snapped.

"Barry!" said person immediately froze, his hand raised in mid air, eye's wide and confused. Caitlin sighed,her irritation dissipating in mere seconds upon one glance at Barry's adorable confused expression. She swears that his adorableness is one of his powers along with his innocent puppy eyes, which the speedster wasn't aware of.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate" she requested.

"Oh- Oh right! I'm sorry" he blushed not noticing right away that he was distracting his friend.

Caitlin returned to whatever she was working on. A few minutes passed in relative silence when she quietly sneaked a peak at Barry. Barry was still seated at his chair. He was leaning on it, his hands grabbing the front of the seat and blankly staring at the ceiling which was totally uninteresting. She let out a sigh.

"I can let you run at the treadmill for a while-"

"Really!" he asked excitedly cutting Caitlin off.

"But you need to get Cisco to watch you" Barry nodded, nodding so fast that his head was blurring a little.

"Got it, Thanks Cait"

"Your we- and his gone" she said the last part to herself.

Cisco just finished whatever thing he was working on in the pipeline when he was suddenly sped out by a certain speedster to the room where the treadmill was located. When the world stopped spinning at least for the young tech genius he immediately zeroed in to his best friend.

"A little warning would have been nice!" he glared with no heat at all but Barry still laughed him off.

"Sorry Cisco. Caitlin said I can run for a bit as long as you're watching" Cisco rolled his eyes but never the less took his seat in front of the controls. Barry went to the treadmil and gave Cisco a thumbs up and the engineer turned the machine on. Barry at first began to run at a normal running speed before speeding up till he reached past Mach one. Behind the glass Cisco grinned at the amazing speed od the flash that just kept increasing.

"You're doing good Barry!" he complimented.

"I can run faster" Barry replied. He was nearing Mach 2 when Caitlin came running into the room.

"Guy's we got something!" she shouted causing both Cisco and Barry to turn their eyes on her though it was a bad time for Barry to get distracted. He lost his focus and came to an abrupt halt on the still running treadmill. Faster than The Flash could catch a speeding bullet he was flung to the hard wall.

"Barry!" The two shouted and came rushing to his side. The speedster remained still, rendered unconscious by his hard hit on the wall. Which was pretty hard based on the crack that appeared on the solid concrete wall. Caitlin being the Doctor that she was gently but efficiently moved Barry's head to check for any possible head injury. She winced when blood run down from the side of his face.

"Damn" Cisco cursed. Just then Iris entered the the room.

"Hey guys, any of you seen Ba- What happened?" She immediately kneeled down next to Caitlin. Caitlin and Cisco exchange looks before Caitlin sighed for who knows how many times that day already.

"I distracted him while he was running" she admitted her voice laced with guilt. She didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"We really need to catch this Lucky Lucy" Iris stated, determination in her eyes while both the former STAR labs employee's nodded in agreement.

"Now c'mon, let's get Barry to the med bay"

"Wait guy's" Catlin and Iris looked at Cisco.

"What is it?"

"So I was down at the pipeline and I sorta made some modification on one of the cells..."

"For Lucy?"

"Nope, for Barry. Hey don't give me that look. It's Barry-fied! A Barry-fied cell"

"Barry-fied Cell?" questioned Iris.

"Cisco! I thought you were joking when you said that" admonished Caitlin.

"Yeah well, I thought things are getting pretty bad for Barry and it'll only get worse, so why not turn one of the cells into something we can put Barry on for the time being so nothing can harm him. No mini accident's either from Barry or any out side force" Caitlin was about to say something when Iris spoke up.

"I think Cisco is right, it would be much safer for Barry in there. Barry can't face Lucky Lucy righr know. He'll only end up getting himself hurt" she paused "or worse killed. I think, no, we can handle this" She looked at Cisco then to Catlin both in agreement.

"Okay good we can do this but first, Caitlin I think you should check if Barry broke anything else and see if it's healing correctly. That wound on his head do not look good"


	10. B and E Without the Breaking Part

**Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 10: Breaking and Entering Without the Breaking Part**

 **3:20 p.m S.T.A.R Labs (Cortex)**

"So what do we got?" Iris asked, her hands on her hips.

"Cisco made this program that searches anything related to our meta, it systematically digs up her background and pulls out any relevant information. So we already have two victims, both which she had a debt to"

"Yeah and their both dead. What's your point? "

"Here" She pulled out a news paper article on the screen of a man around his late forties. "This is Samuel Boston, Lucy's uncle. He paid for Lucy's college tuition which was going to be repaid after she lands herself a stable job but Boston past away last year. His son though..."

Caitlin pulled out another picture of a young man around his mid twenties. A look of smugness and arrogance clearly visible on his youthful face even from the across the screen.

"Matthew Boston inherited everything and wanted to collect" Iris guessed.

"Greedy rich boy" Cisco mumbled.

"Which makes him a probable target" Caitlin finished.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait let me..." the tech genius jumped to the computer, hands quickly typing away.

"Okay, Matthew Boston, Matthew Boston a-ha! ohh we're in luck- ha luck!" he laughed at his own joke but Iris and Caitlin were still confused to whatever their friend was doing. After a few minute's Cisco finally raised his hands is the air, kicking back to lean on his chair before placing his hands behind his head.

"Done!"

"Done? Done what? What were you doing?"

"Oh right, turn's out Matthew Boston will be leaving the country on a last minute bussiness trip, so sudden that he doesn't have enough time to call or inform anyone, leaving his place empty" he grinned cheekily. "And I made sure that there's no way Mischief Mistress-"

"Lucky Lucy!" the two females of team Flash butted in and Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Lucky Lucy, will know he left the country so when she strikes we'll be there instead of Boston"

"Cisco, you're a genius!"

"I know, give me five" he raised his hand as well as wiggled his eyebrow in encouragement "C'mon now, I know you want this" Caitlin and Iris chuckled before giving in.

"Fine" came Iris' reply.

"Just this once" from Caitlin.

"Now let's get planning ladies"

 **3:50 p.m Boston's Residence (Ext.)**

"Did you have to bring the ladder?" Caitlin asked with a very prominent frown on her pale face.

"How else are we suppose to enter the house let alone get over this gate" he gestured out the black iron gates that stood in their way.

The two continued to argue while Iris didn't bother to move to stop them. They had and by _'they'_ she meant Cisco had disabled the cameras and looped the feed to Boston's computer to show that there's nothing off on his place and the motion sensors and anymore security the guy has installed were also turned off. But what they didn't thought off were the gates. With all the money the guy has you would have thought everything he possessed would be electronically accessible but nooooo. The freaking gate needs a key!? And neither of them can phase through solid object's like Barry or know how to pick a lock as complex as what they have. Cisco did thought of it hence the ladder but Caitlin pointed out it wasn't inconspicuous enough. She sighed and leaned on the iron baracade that leads to Boston's house.

 _'groan'_

There was a soft yet high pitch sound, a groaning of metal of sorts. She looked back clearly in surprise. She did not expect that.

"Guy's!" she called out but the two still kept on arguing. After multiple times of trying to get their attention and not being noticed she finally had enough and shouted.

"Guys!" the two jumped in surprise and both turned to Iris with wide eyes.

"It's open" she flatly stated before walking forward leaving Cisco and Caitlin gaping at her before hurrying to catch up to Iris.

 **At the same time, S.T.A.R Labs (Pipeline)**

Barry Allen, one of CCPD's brightest if not _the_ brightest CSI who apart from being perpetually late also moonlights as Central Cities Scarlet Speedster more better know as The Flash. A good friend and a good son. And a really nice person in general was not happy. Why was he not happy? Well if you were in his shoes, you wouldn't be happy either.

His day started great which within seconds was turned to the worst when he got whammied? could he call it that? struck? hit? with bad luck. So he was late for work, which if it wasn't for Lucky Lucy he would have arrived on time mind you, got kidnapped, been lectured by Captain Singh harsher than usual, beaten by a stinking banana peel and had almost set himself on fire. And now? What tops it all? thr icing to the cake? His so called _Friends_ imprisoned him in his own ridicoulous cell while he was unconscious. Seriously? Who does that?

Sure he can forgive them for sticking him in a cell given the circumstances. It's not like it was the first time they did it. He and everything around him is a constant danger to his person but the cell's walls being fortified with... Pillows? Strap jacket made out of bubble wraps? That's just... There's no word to describe it.

So yeah, he was not happy at all.

Plus he thinks his nose is starting to itch.

 **Boston's residence**

Back with Team Flash, they were infront of Matthew's door thinking of a way in. Cisco quickly spotted an open window on the second floor.

"Leave this to me" he said trying to exclude confidence while rolling his imaginary sleeves and straightening up his shirt with a lephrechaun design.

He set up the ladder just bellow the window and began the tedious climb up it. The Doctor and the Journalist stared at the Techy's back before glancing at the door.

"You don't think...? Iris trailed off. Caitlin shrugged and lightly pushed the door which... swung open much to their surprise. They spared each other a look before entering.

"Almost...there" the tech genius who seamed a little out of breath said as he swung his leg over the windows sill, half his body already in the room. With one last pull he finally hauled himself in. He rolled over the floor and jump, his hands pumping the air in victory.

"Ha! success" he cheered, doing a little bit of a victory dance. He was still facing the window so he didn't saw the amused look both Caitlin and Iris were having at his expense.

"Ahem!" Caitlin caughed instantly freezing the young engineer.

"Wha- huh? how'd you?"

"Front door was opened" Cait started.

"So we let ourselves in" Iris finished.

"Boston really left in a hurry"


	11. Lady Luck Isn't Taking Any Sides

**A/n: Its almost been 3 weeks since I last updated, no excuse for that and I'm sorry. This was my first multi chap. story and I didn't know it would take that long and be that hard and school also got in the way.**

 **ENJOY :)**

 **Chapter 11: Lady Luck Isn't Taking Any Sides** **7:15 p.m Boston's residence**

It was somewhere around seven when the doorbell rang. Lucy waited for her cousin to answer when the intercom cracked to life.

"Who's this?"

"It's Lucy, I came to talk to you" she answered. On the other side 'Matthew' mumbled something but it sounded gibberish to Lucy so she didn't mind it much but she did herd the soft snort from the other line.

"Finally, doors unlock"

 _'Tsch that bastards going to get it'_ Lucy thought to herself maintaining her pleasant smile encase his cousin was watching the camera.

"I'll be coming in" and with that the other line went dead. The villainess grinned to herself before pushing the door open. As soon as she entered she immediately headed straight to the living room.

"Hey cuz' where are you?" she asked aloud but Matthew didn't answer instead static erupted from the hidden speakers in the room.

"Matty?" she jumped when the static was replaced by an upbeat music. The upbeat rhythm continued to fill the room. Then the strobe light inside the house turned itself on surprising the villainess.

"What th-"

 **7:15 p.m S.T.A.R Labs (Pipeline)**

"Guys!? Anyone? let me out of here!!" A man around his mid-twenties shouted struggling from his restraints. None came to answer his pleading and with a frustrated sigh he plopped down, his left eye twitching at the popping sound of the bubble wrap that he was bounded to.

"My nose is itching!" he tried again with the same result. He banged his head at the pillow padded wall of the prison he was in.

"Seriously my nose is itching!"

 **7:20 p.m Boston's residence (Int.)**

The lyrics of the sound cut of her words a frown appearing on her face when she recognized it, she's not quite a fan of it. But then the lights, including the strobe lights turned off leaving Lucky Lucy in the dark.

 **'What now?'** she thought but not sure to what was happening she tried to move around, which wasn't such a great idea. With zero visibility Lucy tried to remember where the door out of the living room was. She decided to turn right but as soon as walked towards the supposes location, her foot got caught on the rug and she was sent crashing down the soft carpet. She stood up again going for the exit again but this time she tripped over the coffee table but wasn't so lucky this time since she was met with the cold wooden floor board. With a frustrated sigh Lucy didn't bother standing up instead went with crawling out of the room.

 **At the same time, Boston's Residence (Attic)**

"Ha Let's see how much you like it now. Lady Luck has left your side and now face the awesomeness that is Cisco" the tech genius said to the monitor, his eyes sparkling with childish mischief.

The three team Flash members were up in the safety of the attic watching how Cisco's plan unfolds. Just know they watched Lucille fall on her face. Cisco count help but laugh at that but was shushed by Caitlin, though the good doctor had to cough on her hand to avoid letting out her own laughter. Iris also trying to stifle her own amusement.

"So, what's next?"

"Next is phase 2!" the two girls rolled their eyes but turned their sight back at Cisco's laptop, the night vision of the camera working perfectly well. Grinning with excitement Cisco tap a key and they continued to watch.

-F-L-A-S-H-

Lucy was still crawling around, still trying to maneuver herself out the living room when a light suddenly turned on. She blinked momentarily before making her was there. It was the bathroom, but it was the only place illuminated so she can't do anything about it, he had chuck the music and light as a slight malfunction on her cousin's house because almost all the parts in the place can be controlled with technology, well apart from the gate that is. She still wonders why the gate wasn't electronically controlled or something but whatever.

Not a person to look a gift horse in the mouth she went over the sink to look at herself in the mirror. She winced at the purplish bruise on her forehead that was starting to form due to her fall earlier and the state of her make up. She turned on the tap, letting the water run for a bit before splashing her face with it and removing her make-up, drying her face with a towel she went on to close the tap, but it was stuck, she tried turning it again this time using both her hands, harshly turning it only manage to break the valve from the faucet, the water increasing till it was spilling over the sink.

-F-L-A-S-H-

Iris took one of the bag of chips from the pile of junk foods they have before sitting back on the antique chair that was stocked in the attic, she jumped when she sat on something hard. Patting down the chair for whatever she sat on she pulled out a wrench, shrugging at it before she set it on the pile of tools near her.

"Want some?" She offered Caitlin.

"Thanks" the two then went back to watching just in time to see Lucky Lucy break the faucet.

-F-L-A-S-H-

"Stupid freakin' sink" Lucille said under her breath wrapping the broken faucet with a towel to stop the spill.

After taking care of the small leak, she turned around the huge bathroom trying to see if there are any flashlights in it but she forgot that the tilled floor of the bathroom was wet, so when she took a step she slipped again for the third time that night. This time Lucy stayed on the cold floor for a while, thinking how come it seemed that she's been hit by her own powers. Annoyed and pissed of because of it. Faintly she heard LA Devotee still playing at the background. When she did stand up her back was hurting and she was wet from the water leaking through the towels. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"MATHEW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she bellowed out.

'I'm in my room, I accidentally locked myself in when the power went out' she heard him say, it sounded a bit mechanic, but maybe it was just that way since they are a few rooms apart.

 _'Wait. Power went out? But the music's still playing'_

"That was the most unconvincing excuse I've ever heard" A female voice sounded from somewhere.

 _'Excuse?'_

"What? And tell her that 'Hi this in Matthew-not-Matthew but pretending I'm him since the real one is out of the city so believe me and fall for my lame excuse so be an idiot and believe me' was that what I was suppose to tell her?" another voice, this time male. After hearing that part her features darkened with anger.

"Uhm Cisco, what does that green blinking light mean?" another female but different.

"Oh, that means the mic is on…. THE MIC IS ON" there were scuffling sounds, reprimanding words and a whole lot she couldn't understand but then silence, even the faint music stopped playing.

"There, I think it's off. Hey, stop looking at me like that at least she doesn't know were in the attic"

"Cisco, It's still on"

"What the, oh sh-" then silence again. This time the mic was really turned off but Lucy didn't wait to find out instead she made her way to the attics entrance, the moon bright enough to provide light so she wouldn't stumble. She was almost there when she was met with two startled looks, Iris and Caitlin surprised with her quick arrival, the third one was still climbing down the ladder that leads up to the attic.

"Cisco!" Caitlin called out urgently.

"Okay, okay, I'm down so yo- oh hi?"

"Hello" Lucy deadpanned.

"Let's run" and the three did run but with Lucy blocking the stairways they turned down another corridor, Cisco leading them.

"C'mon, up here, my ladders still here" without saying anything more Cisco let the girls climb down first and him following as soon as Lucy entered the room.

"You're gonna pay for making a fool out of me"

Hurrying to climb down, Cisco ignored the creaking sound that came from the metal ladder. Nearing the ground, he decided to jump down since it would have been a lot quicker and he'll look badass but that failed epically since instead of his feet he landed with his stomach.

"Cisco, there's no time for that!"

"Never trying that again. Ouch!" he pushed himself up but something pierced his hand but he didn't have time since Lucy was half way down. The engineer backed away just in time when the ladder collapsed along with the meta-human.

The three watched disbelievingly as Cisco's ladder gave out, Lucy falling and the ladder falling on her knocking Lucky Lucy unconscious.

"Did that just happen?" Caitlin asked, Iris nodded still not believing it while Cisco had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Told you this ladder was lucky" he said showing a bloody screw, the one that pierced his skin to the two.

Lucille came to with a marker on her face, Cisco looking sheepish being caught in act. Iris entered the room handing a chocolate bar to the young engineer.

"Let me go"

"No, not until you reversed whatever you did to B- to the Flash" Iris firmly said.

"Let me go first"

"Flash First"

The two began their staring contest, Caitlin and Cisco not wanting to get in the way remained silent out in the corner. They would have continued staring at each other till one of them cave but the ringing of cellphone broke the silence.

"You didn't check If she had her phone on her?"

"It slipped my mind"

Iris checked Lucy's pink leather jacket, pulling out the cellphone from one of the jackets inner pocket.

"It's your mom" Cisco said peering over Iris' shoulder.

"Should we answer it?" Caitlin asked.

"NO!" three heads turned to her bound figure, iris immediately getting an idea.

"And why shouldn't we?" the meta didn't answer.

"Alright then" Iris settled her finger ready to press answer.

"Okay fine, I'll remove the Flash's bad luck, just don't answer that call.

"Really?" Iris blinked surprise that her little plan worked.

"Yes, just unlock this damn cuff and I'll remove it in a snap" she said. Iris gesture Cisco to do what she asked but lifted Lucille's phone up to show that she'll press answer in a second if she does do what she was told. Once free, Lucy rubbed her wrist.

"Do it already!" the meta-human rolled her eyes, lifting her hand up then she snapped her fingers.

"Done" Cisco immediately slap the dampener cuffs back on her.

"Just that?"

"Just that"

"I've called the police, they'll be here in five minutes"

"And we'll get going then and oh this is for the flash" Iris handed the phone to Lucile back and the three left Lucy tied up on the chair in Boston's house.

 ** _"Lucille Evans Charms what did you do this time!"_**

"M-mom I"

Finally they can sigh in relief and not worry about Barry being killed due to some bad luck.

"It's time to celebrate baby!" Cisco shouted.


	12. Just my Luck

**A/n: Last chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 12: Just my Luck**

It was a quite night the trio sitting in the corner of jitters each nursing their preferred drink celebrating their victory an hour ago.

"I can't believe it, her Mother! just a call from her and she gives in like that! Weirdest weakness ever" Cisco laughed yeah.

"I know" Iris agreed. Caitlin was about to take a sip from her Flash drink, when it dawned on her.

"Guy's, we forgot about Barry!" she explained. They looked at each other before quickly scrambling out of their chairs and getting in the van they used for today.

-F-L-A-S-H-

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" Barry said sending pointed looks at three of his so-called friends!

"We're s-"

"It was torture being imprisoned there!" Barry continued not letting his friends talk.

"Barry calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? how could I calm down after spending hours in that cell worrying that you guys might have been in danger" The three looked honestly sorry at that, they didn't want Barry to feel that way. They just wanted to save him.

"Plus, for hours my nose was itching like hell but I couldn't reach it! That was pure torture" he ranted. That was what he was angry for?

"Aren't you mad at us for forgetting to let you out?" Cisco asked.

"Oh right! How can you forget about the one you were trying to save! That's just-"

"Just like forgetting to tell the one trying to save you that you're okay?"

"Yeah like that- oh Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Singh told me you were already safe" Joe stated but Barry didn't seem to get it.

"Huh?"

"I was out most of the day trying to track where you and your kidnappers were, but then when I came to the area you were already gone and one of the kidnappers said Cold blasted you with his cold gun and took you, I've been looking for you since but then the Captain told me something you failed to say"

"Oh"

"You forgot to call Dad?" Iris said she was amused but she wasn't letting it show. Barry was going to call her dad but she also said to call him later cause at that time Barry had stabbed himself. She didn't want to be reprimanded also so she kept quiet.

"Uhhm"

"C'mon Barry we'll be having this talk about having the others informed at home" and with that Joe began to leave. Barry looked at his friends, his face red with embarrassment and mortification that his friends have to witness that.

"So, I uh, I'll be going and thanks guys" he said the last part sincerely then sighed.

"Just my luck"

"Barry, now" Joe called out.

"Yes Joe"

As soon as Barry and Joe left, Harry entered the cortex with a bowl in hand.

"Harry, you're here?" Cisco asked in surprise. To his knowledge he knew the Earth-2 Wells was out looking for his daughter.

"Did you find Jesse?"

"Not yet"

"By the way what are you eating?"

"Lucky Charms, saw it on your desk"

"You WHAT?"

"And that's our que to leave, bye Cisco, Harry"

"Wait for me Iris, Bye guys" Caitlin called out

 **-END-**


End file.
